naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Okamibara
Jane Okamibara (狼薔薇ジェイン Okamibara Jein) is a kunoichi from Getsugakure in the Land of Moon. Appearance Jane has the typical appearance of a pure, innocent 12-year-old girl, but it is really just a guise. She has long, pink hair tied into two pigtails by two red bows. Her outfit is a sailor-suit school outfit with a red bow, and navy blue and black trims. In order to fool people, she purpously puts on a cute demeanor, but her true persona is much more deadly. History Jane grew up in a circus, notably a famous that was owned by the prince of the Land of Moon. Being a circus girl, she developed amazing abilities in gymnastics, acrobatics, and whimsical gimmicks, which she often utilizes. At a young age, she grew tired of being only a figure of comedy and laughter, and she wanted to showcase her true abilities. The Land of Moon was not a widely accredited or known region- this is partially why she wanted to chase another dream, to bring honor and glory to her home. Soon after running away from the circus, she pursued her new goal to become a kunoichi, a formidable one at that. Personality Jane is quite an enigmatic character with a confusing and mysterious personality. Being a 12-year-old girl, she definitely has her moments of extreme cuteness and very childish behavior. However, many times she can be very bratty and sarcastic. She likes to play tricks and very rarely does she take anything seriously. Jane has a tendency to be very impatient and she often likes the attention to be on her. Whenever her friends are in danger, she becomes very angry, and will stop at nothing to save them. Story Shinobi Expedition Arc Jane is one of the many young shinobi that participates in the Shinobi Expedition. She arrives on an airship coming all the way from Getsugakure in the Land of Moon. After an announcement made about the expedition, she receives a notification on her phone asking to either reject or accept the challenge. All the people who accept and reject are put into two different rooms. The people who chose yes were split into many teams of 3, and a Jonin sensei. Along the way, Jane met her team, Team 13: Kaito Ikemoto, Shoudo Kanashiki, and her sensei, Kiyoko Hisakawa. They later went to eat at a hamburger restaurant where Jane ordered a whole feast. Kiyoko was ambushing the kids with many questions about their powers and their past. She was soon surprised to find out Jane and Shoudou had a kekkai genkai. After Jane makes a scene they finally enter their first challenge. In order to become an official team, the members had to team up and defeat the sensei. Their objective was to remove the hat. At first, there was discord between the members, but eventually they found their formation and eventually took the hat. After accomplishing their main goal, the boarded the airship on which all the teams would reside. It was announced it would take a week to reach their destination. Greeted by a drunken pilot and his daughter, they were introduced to the many facilities the airship hosts. Kiyoko-sensei suggested they spar so she can get a feel of their individual abilities. It was Jane vs Shoudo vs Kaito. In the end, they were all revealed to be very powerful with great potential. They also met Team 14: Homura Nagare, Sutōmī Chinoike, Yujiro, and sensei Aozora. The date is August 31st, everyone is gathered in the Curtain Village in the Land of Silence to be briefed on their expedition and paired into their official teams. Shikamaru Nara gives the briefing, as he is the Head Representative and Chief Organizer of the Shinobi Union. Next, everyone is placed into teams via meeting up in groups based on whatever color they were sent on their cell phones. Then, they meet their teams and their sensei and start getting to know each other at a restaurant (they eat hamburger steak). Later, they all explore the Curtain Village and sleep in a hotel. Afterwards, they must spar with their new jonin-sensei and must take an item from them or else be sent back to the Academy. Once completed, and all teams are officially determined, they are then assigned to their airship known as the Yoshimaru: to embark on their voyage on the date of September 1st. The first country they reach after traveling for one week is the Land of Quietude, the capital is the Masked Village, and they have given the Shinobi Union the D-rank mission of finding their missing pets and bringing them back safely. The teams are sent on their mission under the supervision of their jonin-sensei, in case they encounter anything. Once completed, they receive the update that they have been rewarded on their phones. Next, they’re given the D-rank mission of taking care of the ruined gardens by planting some more plants. They’re all rewarded once again, and are done for the day and go eat at a restaurant (they eat tarako spaghetti) and to bed. Abilities Jane is a well-rounded shinobi and she possesses great ability in various combat forms. She is exceptionally gifted in genjutsu. She is also skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu, but prefers to utilize her genjutsu abilities more. Many of her abilities are based on whimsical, strange, circus-like, and sometimes even comedic effects. Also, because she grew up in the circus, she worked around many animals, giving her the ability to connect and emotionally communicate with animals. She is not afraid of almost any kind of wild beast, as she has dealt with many kinds. 'Kekkei Genkai' Doreigan '(奴隷眼 ''Slave eyes) is the dojutsu kekkei genkai of the Okamibara clan. It turns the users iris color a dark shade of pink or magenta, and forms a heart shape around the pupil. When activated, it becomes brighter, and a twinkle of light appears in the eye. The Doreigan, as its name suggests, can allow the user to influence the actions of a person or animal. It also allows them to push thoughts into one's mind. The user must be able to make direct eye contact with the desired target, and is much stronger when there is physical touch, such as a kiss. If powerful enough, the target can become a slave due to the intense amount of infatuation the eye induces. Not only this, but the eye also allows the user to put the target in a euphoric-like state of pleasure, rendering them vulnerable.The strength of the eye is also based on the mental strength of the target. When combined with a skilled ninja, the Doreigan can be rendered lethal and deadly. In Jane's case, her mastery over the Doreigan is still very weak, and she can have only little influence over the target that lasts for about a minute. '''Genjutsu Being one of the most exceptional genjutsu users in the circus, Jane's abilities can be considered deadly. In order to confuse her opponent, many of her attacks appear to be comedy and circus-like. She is the designated genjutsu-user on her team. * Tightrope Technique - '''The opponent is transported onto a very thin tightrope in a circus, causing them to lose balance and focus. * '''Werewolf Style: Howl of the Pack - '''The target's surroundings becomes a dark forest under the moonlight. A pack of wolves constantly howling fills the target's ears and distracts them, as they want it to make it stop. * '''Spinning Top - '''Jane spins a spinning top that grows great in size that spins on top of the opponent, making them pinned down to the ground or a wall. * '''Hiding with Camoflauge Technique - '''Allows Jane to bend the light in a way that camouflages her from sight, and hides her smell. * '''Circus Stampede Technique - '''The target is stampeded by various circus animals, such as elephants, tigers, and monkeys. * '''Rabbit in the Hat - '''A very strong technique, the user is trapped inside a bottomless pit, that takes the form of a tophat. Inside is a giant, white rabbit constantly kicking them around, never reaching an end. * '''Moonlight Wolf - '''A pack of wolves circles around the target under the blinding moonlight. They intimidate the opponent, and act as though as they will attack but they never do, driving the opponent crazy as suspense builds. * '''Performing Art: Mob of Clowns - '''A mob clowns grabs the target and stuffs them into a tiny car. * '''Voodoo Doll Technique - '''Jane's most used attack, Jane takes out a doll, using chakra to make it resemble the target, attacks the doll, and the same pain is inflicted onto the real person * '''Flower Petal Escape - '''Jane escapes within a storm of flower petals, and attacks the opponent '''Taijutsu Growing up in the circus, Jane acquired many martial arts and acrobatic techniques, giving her heightened stamina and flexibility. She is able to move at fast speeds and is known for her backflips and quick striking. Given her short size, she is at an advantage due to not always being in seeing-eye range. She is also quite skilled in weaponry, mostly smaller, thrown weapons such as kunai. 'Ninjutsu' Although a skilled genjutsu user, Jane has somewhat notable strength in ninjutsu. * Clone Technique * Hair Binding Technique * Body Flicker Technique * Sexy Technique * Transformation Technique 'Nature Transformation' Although not commonly used, Jane has the ability of Wind Release, allowing to her to utilize various special attacks. 'Wind Release' * Wind Release: Great Breakthrough * Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken * Violent Whirlwind Category:Pages added by XBoltBladerX Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Shinobi Category:Genin Category:Getsugakure